spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
J. Jonah Jameson
J. Jonah Jameson is the editor-in-chief for the Daily Bugle and is well known for his anti-Spider-Man stance. History Jigsaw Jameson When J. Jonah Jameson was a young man he started out as a cub reporter. Jameson eventually became an investigative reporter and earned the nickname Jigsaw Jameson because of how he was able to get to the bottom on cases. The late Mrs. Jameson Sometime later Jameson met a woman named Julia and the two of them fell in love and eventually got married. Jameson then started to investigate a New York City crime lord. The crime lord contacted Jameson and warned him to back off. However, Jameson refuses. The crime lord then sent a hitman to kill him. However, the hitman missed Jameson and accidentally shot Julia and killed her. Hatred for Spider-Man After Jameson's wife was killed by a man in a mask Jameson hated all masked men and Spider-Man especially. Once Alistair Smythe captured Spider-Man he told Jameson to come to Crime Central which he did. However, Smythe revealed that he blamed Jameson for his father's disappearance and he shackled Spider-Man and Jameson to a bomb. While shackled to Spider-Man, Jameson did nothing but complain and Spider-man was eventually able to free him from the bomb. When Felicia Hardy was kidnapped by Doctor Octopus, Jameson sent out a televised broadcast telling Doc Ock that Felicia's family wanted her back. Doctor Octopus then called the station and talked to Jameson. However, Jameson called Doctor Octopus a coward for kidnapping an innocent girl. This made Doctor Octopus angry and he told Jameson to bring Felicia's ransom himself unless he was a coward. Jameson did as he was ordered but during their meeting Spider-Man tackled Doctor Octopus and thought that Jameson had brought Spider-Man with him. Jameson then turned to Spider-Man and told him that he was ruining everything. Doctor Octopus was able to defeat Spider-Man and then demanded twice the ransom since he now had twice the hostages. A few days later when Peter Parker went to deliever the ransom he told Jameson and Felicia that everything was going to be okay. However, Jameson had very little faith in Peter and told him "I'll believe that when I see it." Doctor Octopus then threw Peter out of his hideout and seconds later returned as Spider-Man. When Spider-Man began to fight Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man accidentally activted a test rocket that was right above Jameson and Felicia. With only seconds to save them before the rocket ignites burning him alive Spider-Man managed to save Jameson and Felicia. When Mysterio arrived in New York City he announced to the public that he would capture Spider-Man (who at the time had been framed by Mysterio). Jameson backed him 100% and after Mysterio defeated Spider-Man on the Brooklyn Bridge, Jameson began to write a story on how Mysterio was the cities new hero. While doing this Jameson recieved a fax from Spider-Man who told him to meet him at Wonder Studios. However, when Jameson arrived he and Terri Lee were captured by Mysterio and placed in a net that was suspended above a bed of spikes. Jameson was eventually saved by Spider-Man (but was less then greatful). Jameson then printed a story saying that Mysterio has been arrested and Spider-Man was innocent. Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Night of the Lizard *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous *The Menace of Mysterio *The Sting of the Scorpion 'Spider-Man: Unlimited' *World's Apart, Part One Trivia *In Spider-Man: Unlimited, Jameson was voiced by Richard Newman. Category:Supporting characters Category:A-Z